


the night of tython

by 101places



Series: swtor verse [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Jedi Consular Storyline Spoilers, Noetikon of Secrets, Other, Planet Tython (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shadow of Revan, but theyre minor, the revan/bastila is just implied but yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: The Barsen'thor sees a suspicious figure leave the Jedi Temple on Tython and chooses to investigate.( AKA : trying to get a grasp of how my revan would be in swtor )
Relationships: Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor & Nonbinary Revan, Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor & Revan, Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor & Nonbinary Revan, Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor & Revan, Nonbinary Revan/Bastila Shan, Revan/Bastila Shan
Series: swtor verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919299
Kudos: 6





	the night of tython

**Author's Note:**

> SO first disclaimer! my 'canon' for my revan isnt yet decided and probably wont follow actual canon, sooo consider this as an au to my kotor fic if youve read those. i just wanted to experiment with how i want to characterise revan's development during swtor bc i hate how actual canon did it and i have a few alt idea of how it could be done
> 
> if youre not familiar with my revan, theyre nonbinary (& use any pronouns but i use they/them in this fic), grey (but got the ls kotor ending), romanced bastila & their jedi-assigned name was tess (or, well, 'tessan starri' but they only really use 'tess')
> 
> in swtor timeline this is set a few years after maelstrom prison (which wouldve been handled by the jedi knight, most likely) & the jedi consular's story, and it disregards the foundry. i think thats everything thats relevant!
> 
> as always, comments/kudos make me feel like im stargazing on tython

The Barsen’thor, known to her friends as Mel, was starting to gain an appreciation for just how hard Syo had worked all of her life.

She had never taken him for granted - or, at least, she had tried very hard  _ not _ to - but she hadn’t truly understood how exhausting it was to be a member of the Jedi Council until she had been granted the rank herself. She had spent the better half of the day in meetings, before retiring to the archives to study the reports they had received of Imperial tactics - trying to pinpoint any patterns, or  _ anything _ that could help them defend themselves.

Now, the twin moons of Tython had long-since risen, and even Nadia had reluctantly left her master’s side to return to her chambers. Mel stifled a yawn and shut her eyes for a moment, considering that perhaps it was time for her to turn in for the night, herself.

She rubbed at her eyes before blearily opening them again and making up her mind, scooping the holocron she had been studying up and returning it safely to storage. There would be time to study further tomorrow, when she was rested and could look upon her problems with a clear mind.

With that parting thought, Mel left the Archives and began to walk through the halls of the temple, intending to return to her chambers and rest until a more reasonable hour, when-- -

At the edge of her senses she felt something. It took her a moment to recognise the sensation as another sentient moving through the Temple. Cautiously, Mel peaked around the corner, watching as a figure moved through the halls, heading towards the exit.

Mel frowned. She knew why she was awake at this hour - but why was someone else? And why could she sense a flicker of  _ guilt _ from their presence in the Force.

Mel hesitated at the corner. She was exhausted. The day had been long and taxing. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed and fall into hopefully peaceful dreams. But…

She always had been too curious for her own good.

With her presence masked and her footsteps light, Mel followed the figure out of the Temple and into the wilds of Tython.

.

In truth, Revan hadn’t thought what they were doing through.  _ Story of my life _ , they thought bitterly as they stumbled through the wildlife of Tython, cursing softly under their breath as their robe got caught on the underbrush.

That was one thing that hadn’t changed in 300 years, then. Impractical Jedi fashion.

Revan tugged on their robe harshly, ripping it but freeing themself. That was fine. The robe had only been necessary to get them in and out of the Temple without arousing suspicion. They had never intended to actually keep it.

They continued on in silence after that, grasping their prize tightly in their arms. To the untrained eye, it looked like some kind of holocron - and, Revan supposed, that’s what it  _ was _ . But to them, it was far more important.

Finally reaching their destination - the Ruins of Kaleth - they stopped. They could sense the Seeker Droids still patrolling, but they had confidence that nothing on Tython could challenge them. After everything that they had survived, they knew that there was only one thing in the galaxy that could threaten them.

But tonight wasn’t for thinking about that.

Revan sat down on a piece of debris and removed the Noetikon from their robes, looking down at it with an unreadable expression.

Tonight was for-- -

The sound of footsteps interrupted their moment and they quickly hid the Noetikon once more, pushing it up the baggy sleeve of their cloak as their head snapped around, narrowed eyes gazing at the figure that approached from the darkness.

A Jedi, that much was apparent from the ghastly Archivist robes that she wore. Her skin was yellow, and she had a pair of decently long lekku draped down her back. She looked to be in her mid to late 20s - unlikely to still be a Padawan, then, but Revan was certain that they hadn’t seen her amongst the Masters when they had first been brought to Tython years prior.

Good. That meant that she shouldn’t know who they were.

Revan consciously forced themself to relax and sent the Jedi a charming smile. “A lovely night, isn’t it?”

The twi’lek regarded them for a moment, before stepping closer. Revan’s grip on the Noetikon tightened a fraction.

“The Ruins aren’t safe alone.” The twi’lek answered, before her gaze turned skyward, lingering on Ashla, “...But it is a lovely night.”

Revan tried not to show their annoyance externally. They needed to be  _ alone _ for this. At this rate, they’d be found out before they even caught their ride off-planet. Why did Jedi have to be so  _ nosy _ ?

They turned their back on the twi’lek, hoping that would be enough to show her that the conversation was over - but, to their growing frustration, she instead took it as an invitation to come close, perching a short distance away from Revan on the debris.

“I haven’t seen you around the temple before.” The twi’lek said, her tone light and conversational as she continued to stargaze. “What’s your name?”

For a second, Revan considered telling her the truth. It wouldn’t have been the first time that they had used their true identity as a weapon - but their mission tonight was too important to risk failing due to nothing but petty spite, so they bit back their bitterness and concentrated on keeping their tone light. Putting up a false front came as second nature to Revan, they were sure there would be no cracks in their mask.

“Tess. I’m new to Tython.” Their false name had been assigned to them by the Jedi - there was some kind of poetry in using it against them, now, even if the Jedi that survived today were not the same Jedi that had wronged them. “And yourself?”

The twi’lek was silent for a beat too long before responding, “Mel.”

A part of Revan’s mind that they knew they should be listening to picked up on the subtle cues - the twi’lek, ‘Mel’, was either lying or withholding an aspect of the truth from them. They tried to ignore their curiosity. They wanted her to  _ leave _ \- they didn’t care about her secret.

After a few moments, the silence became intolerable, and Revan spoke again with a slight bite behind their voice, “What are you doing out here?”

“What are you doing out here?” Mel turned the question back at Revan with a serene smile. Revan found every reason they had for hating Jedi flashing before their eyes. “I followed you, so your reason is my reason.”

Revan’s eyes narrowed. “Why did you follow me?”

“I told you - it’s dangerous out here alone.” Mel’s tone remained casual, “Besides - I’m curious as to what you were doing in the Temple, considering that you’re not actually a Jedi.”

_ Ah _ . Revan laughed quietly. “What a strange thing to say. Just because you haven’t seen me around before?”

Mel met Revan’s laugh with a smile of her own - despite the accusation, it was apparent that she still didn’t see Revan as a threat. That was fine. They could use that.

“I know the comings and goings of Tython quite well, yes, but it wouldn’t be impossible for there to be some members of the Order that I’m unfamiliar with. No-- there are two things that gave you away. First, your guilt. What Jedi would feel guilt for travelling around their own world? True, leaving the Temple at night without good reason is frowned upon, but as a safety concern. That wouldn’t be enough to warrant true guilt- not unless you were doing  _ something else _ .”

Mel’s words caused Revan to bristle. They weren’t  _ guilty _ . That was-- - there was no way. Their actions were well within their rights. They had no reason to feel guilt for them. Except… there was something, wasn’t there? A slight turn of their stomach as they pictured the Grandmaster’s, their descendant’s, reaction to their betrayal.

Why hadn’t they noticed their guilt until now? They had always been an expert at weaponising their emotions. Had they really changed that much?

“That…” Revan began, wincing internally at the weakness to their voice. Ridiculous. They weren’t a Padawan being scolded by their Master - they were  _ Revan _ . “That doesn’t prove a thing. Jedi are perfectly capable of feeling guilt.”

“They are.” Mel confirmed, “But that isn’t all. You don’t know who I am, do you?”

Revan looked the Jedi up and down. Was she a big deal, then? Satele and the other Masters of the Jedi Council had made no mention of her when Revan had initially been ‘saved’. So who was she? Perhaps some new war hero? Would that explain this supposed sense of self-importance?

It didn’t really matter, Revan concluded. They didn’t know who she was and, frankly, they were too tired to continue their bluff. They had never intended for tonight to become a night of violence, but they refused to turn over their prize.

Revan sighed. “I tire of this, Jedi. Very well. Let’s say that I am no Jedi. I do not intend to turn myself over to you, and I suspect that you do not intend to allow me to leave. Let’s skip the pleasantries.”

“Oh, you mean to fight?” Mel asked, “We can, if that’s truly what you choose. But someone who sneaks in and out in the dark of night, who leaves holding onto such guilt… I’m not sure if fighting is what you want.”

“What I want is for this to be over.” Revan said. “Unless you intend to let me leave, fighting is the only option I have left.”

“I haven’t decided what I intend. Not yet. You haven’t told me what you’re doing - or who you are.”

“It would seem that we’ve both been hiding our true natures.”

Mel smiled, “Yes, it would. Very well, then. I’ll go first. I didn’t lie to you - my name is Melyn Nos, and I am known to my friends as  _ Mel _ . But to most in the Order, to most in the Republic, I am known as the  _ Barsen’thor _ .”

Revan blinked. Barsen’thor. They had heard of that title before, tasked with researching Jedi history as a punishment - though, really, Vrook should have known better. The only punishing thing about the task had been being forced to spend time with Atris.

“Interesting.” Revan said, being honest. “I wasn’t aware that there was a new Barsen’thor. I suppose that explains why you followed me.”

“You know what it means.” Mel commented, a touch of surprise to her voice, “So you’re not a Jedi, and you’re not a Sith, but you  _ are _ well informed.”

“What makes you say that I’m not a Sith?”

Mel laughed, “I can’t say that I’ve ever met a Sith as light as you.”

“I wouldn’t exactly consider myself light.”

“No,” Mel conceded, “There is certainly darkness to you - darkness that would cause a stir if you were truly a Jedi. But that isn’t all there is to you. There’s this… duality. In truth, I haven’t seen anything like it before.”

“Unsurprising.” Revan spoke bitterly. The Jedi had always preferred to see the galaxy in black and white. The shades of grey that Revan had spoken of had never gone down well - they weren’t surprised to see that the same remained true now.

“Your name,” Mel began once more after a moment's silence, “Is it really Tess?”

“That would depend on who you ask.”

“I’m asking you.”

Revan fell silent for a few long moments. “...It doesn’t matter either way. You want to know what I was doing?”

“Well, yes-”

Revan pulled back their sleeve, revealing the Noetikon. Their grip on it remained tight - they didn’t intend to hand it over - but this talking was getting them nowhere. It was better to get this over with. Barsen’thor or not, Revan doubted the little twi’lek would best them when it came down to a fight.

Mel looked at the Noetikon, then back at Revan with an alarmed expression. As expected, she knew exactly what Revan held.

“That’s… you can’t take that!” She said predictably, an alarmed expression on her face. “The  _ Noetikon of Secrets _ is the most valuable and dangerous of the Noetikons. In the wrong hands, it could have disastrous consequences.”

“Indeed,” Revan said, though they didn’t agree with Mel’s little speech, “So stop me. Take it back.”

Mel clenched and unclenched her fists, her body tensing as she prepared to attack, but then- she relaxed and leaned back.

“That was close. You nearly had me, Tess.” To Revan’s frustration, the traces of her panic were gone. “But that’s not the Noetikon of Secrets. Is it?”

Revan pressed their lips together firmly.

“I’ve worked with the Noetikons. For some reason, they only respond to  _ me _ . Not even Master Gnost-Dural could make them activate, so every time we needed information from them, I would be the one to speak with them, and… I will admit, they sparked my curiosity. The information they held was so great - who  _ wouldn’t _ want to know everything, even if the questions I sought answered were not, strictly speaking, relevant to the Jedi’s interests?

“Something interesting about the Noetikon, something that I learnt, is despite the fact that they are artificial, there is a… an  _ echo _ of life, almost, within them. That echo is what drives them. I don’t understand the technology behind them, but I know how to recognise their echoes, and what you hold there doesn’t contain the echo of the Noetikon of Secrets. Or, at least, it doesn’t  _ entirely _ .”

Mel looked at Revan and smiled gently. “It contains only one echo. Doesn’t it, Revan?”

“...What gave me away?”

“No one thing, but combined… well, there really is only one person you could be. Who could feign being a Jedi despite not being one themself? Who could know exactly what’s meant by the title  _ Barsen’thor _ and still remain confident in their ability to triumph over me? Who could balance the dark and the light so beautifully? And who could have such a desire to possess just one aspect of the Noetikon of Secrets that they would willingly bear the guilt of stealing from someone they hold a personal connection to?”

“Good detective work, Barsen’thor.” Revan spoke after a few moments. “Now that you’ve worked out the truth of my mystery, do you intend to fight me?”

Mel regarded Revan, then stood. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just came out here for a midnight walk, to calm my mind before I rest. Tython is dangerous alone at night, but I have faith in my own abilities - and there was no one else awake to accompany me.”

Revan watched Mel silently as she began to retreat from the ruins. She paused a short distance away, her lekku flipping over her shoulder as she looked back at Revan’s hunched figure.

“I trust that your intentions with her are pure. I’m the only one who can access the Noetikon Council, so this can remain our secret, but… Revan… do not disappoint me. Please, make good choices.”

Then, the Barsen’thor was gone.

Revan looked down at the Noetikon in their hand. They didn’t know what would happen next but, for now… it seemed that they had succeeded.


End file.
